Asbof the destroyer
A collab between Willzilla2007 and Rogue maltron. ---- Hello everyone! Its Willzilla here! I am currently helping rogue cook up a pasta we made up in live chat, I hope you enjoy! First Encounter Ryan (rogue) John, Ted and Daniel and I (Ben) were all playing Minecraft on the Xbox One. We were having a casual survival game when suddenly my Xbox turned off, I went to check the cables and found one was unplugged. I plugged it back in and started up the Xbox and charged my controller, and I went back on Minecraft, and to my horror, I found out that the world had been deleted and was replaced with a world called DNE EHT SI SIHT. I read it backwards, and I realised that it said THIS IS THE END. I was going crazy by now and entered the world.I went on the invite screen and saw it was only me and Ryan online. I invited him to the party, and he asked, "Bro, what the hell happened?" "I don't know, a cable fell out," I replied. I entered THIS IS THE END and was shaking to see it in negative colours. I invited Ryan, who, shocked, asked, "Hey, where are the others?" "The suddenly went offline randomly." Ryan pointed out a sign. We walked up to it and saw that it said eraweB, which is "Beware" backwards. I looked up the tree and saw a multi-coloured glitchy entity on top. I rubbed my eyes and it was gone as if it had never been there. Then my game and party crashed. Second Encounter I rushed forward to turn on my Xbox One and I launched Minecraft and, to my confusion, found that the negative coloured world had vanished without a trace. I created another world and invited Ryan, "Phew, at least it isn't that creepy ass negative coloured world!" Ryan joked. "You can say that again bro!" I replied. We started up our world normally, cutting wood, mining stone and building a house. After we collected some food from animals and cooked it, we set off to find a cave, where I told Ryan about the entity and he asked, "Bro, why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Cuz I didn't want to freak ya out, you're scared of those things right?" I bluntly replied. "Yea, I guess," Ryan shrugged. While having a laugh, we found a nice looking wide cave and stepped inside it. "Awwww shit do you have torches?" Ryan sighed. I told him that I had a stack and placed one down. "Great!" he said and we ventured into the cave. After a long mining session, we ended up with a good stack of iron and a few diamonds so we were going to head out until we heard what seemed to be a girl crying "Why, WHY did it take him from meeeeeeeeee?" We saw a girl crying in the corner of the cave slumped against the wall, hands at her face. We approached the girl and asked, "Who are you?" She replied, "I'm Anna." "What's the matter?" I asked, as I pulled her off of the floor. "It...IT took my friend away!" Anna screamed. I shuddered, remembering the entity. After a minute of brainstorming, I came up with a name - Asbof the destroyer (I know, I know, it's not great, but, it'll do). Ryan, intrigued and scared, asked Anna, "D-Do you mean a multi-colored glitchy entity?" "Y-Yes." Just as she said that we heard footsteps behind us. We all swiftly spuna round to see a sign in the darkness. Ryan and I drew our swords and approached the sign, which said efas ton era uoY (You are not safe backwards) Ryan POV We turned to ask Anna the real name of Asbof and she said, "I don't know who you call Asbof but its Jo.." Suddenly, she was interrupted by an unknown force pulling her back. We decided to get the hell out of there and clambered up to the surface. We were relieved that we made it out by the skin of our teeth, but weirdly, Ben started to act drunk and we heard eerie noises from Skype... Manipulation "Ryan, what did you do?" Ben asked sternly. "Huh? What did I do? I don't think I did anything," I replied nonchalantly, not knowing what he was talking about "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He screamed as he drew his sword. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR ON ABOUT, I DID NOTHING!" I drew my sword in response. "Listen, I don't want to fight you." "I wouldn't want to fight me either," Ben replied. To be continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Rogue maltron Category:Willzilla2007 Category:Pastas by both Willzilla2007 and rogue maltron Category:Entities Category:Collabs